S O B E R
by MeghanA3
Summary: After Lucky and Maxie lose Sam too the Mob war, they turn to each other falling back into a path they never thought they would. Can Maxie and Lucky find their way back?
1. Chapter 1

S O B E R

**Prolog**

**Summary:** After Lucky and Maxie lose Sam too the Mob war, they turn to each other falling back into a path they never thought they would. Can Maxie and Lucky find their way back?

**Characters:** Lucky Spencer, Maxie Jones, Elizabeth Webber ... maybe more

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GH or its characters. (Tiled based off the song Fallen by Sarah)

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.


	2. Sober

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

"Please don't go" Maxie told Lucky grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving. She just lost yet another person. Someone That Lucky also knew and cared about. It was like Jesse all over again, only Lucky was in her spot and she was in Lucky's. She knew she didn't want to leave Lucky alone and she didn't want to be alone.

"Take the pain again" Lucky said. He then turned around and kissed her. He knew this was wrong, but Maxie was the only one that understand the loss of Sam like he did. He didn't care about the fall out. He knew this was wrong, it was his bosses daughter, but Maxie just was the only person who under stood and could help him.

Maxie was a little taken back, but for the longest time she had wanted this. She had wanted Lucky to just want her back. And now he was and it was because they had just both Sam, but she didn't care. She used him when she lost Jesse, she wasn't going to play the good card and push him again.

**Ah the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end**

**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like protection  
How do I feel this good sober?**

Lucky continued to kiss Maxie as he pinned her up against the wall of her apartment. Maxie was so Glad Lulu had gone to Johnny's place for the weekend. Lucky moved his hand to her thigh and brought it up bring her skirt with his hand. Maxie moved her hand down and onto his hand helping him pull it up. If she had a choice she'd let him take her right then and there, but something told her Lucky was going to make this last as long as he could, hoping the pain would vanish and Maxie wanted to help him in any way she could.

Lucky could feel Maxie digging her nails into his back with her other hand. He wasn't caring now they were falling back into the mess they once made. He could tell Maxie wasn't caring either. They just both needing something and they could find it with each other. Lucky was glad they were at her place, because it meant he didn't have to care, just ripped off the skirt she had on. The need to be with her was becoming stronger with each kiss and moment.

**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?**

Maxie pulled back slightly, she needed to catch her breath, Lucky just moved his lips to her neck starting to kiss up and down her neck. Maxie tried to keep up with his. Her breathing was heavy but the want to be with him, was over powering. She moved her hands to his pants and undid the belt. She then threw it to the side. Trying to keep from letting Lucky's lips on his neck distract her. She then caught herself long enough to get Lucky's pants undone and pushed them down.

Lucky then moved his lips back to hers. He moved his hands to her face making the kiss deeper and full of passion. Something he never thought would be possible when he heard Sam was gone. He hated Jason for putting Elizabeth and Sam in the middle of this. He hated Jason for letting Sam get is the cross fire. He let his anger and frustration out on Maxie was each kiss, without letting himself hurt her.

**Ah, the night is calling?  
And it whispers to me softly come and play  
Ah, I am falling  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame**

**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?**

Maxie would have loved to stay in the spot they were, but the fear of Lulu coming home was finding her brother doing his big mistake again, wasn't something she didn't need. She knew Lucky wasn't going like the whole being unconnected, but it was worse if they stayed there. Within seconds they were in Maxie's room with the door locked and they were picking up where they left off.

Lucky then pushed Maxie on to the bed and moved on top of her. He ripped open her blouse and started kissing all the bear skin he could see. He just needed to feel something; he needed to feel what Maxie made him feel. Something he thought he'd never have to feel again. It was a comfortable feeling of emptiness. A feeling of finally finding someone who could help understand it.

**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round  
Looking for myself – SOBER **

**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round  
Looking for myself – SOBER**

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again**  
**Broken down in agony just tryin a find a friend**

Lucky brought his lips back up to Maxie's and then took his hand and pined them down moving them to above her head. Just hearing he moans, made Lucky want her that much more. A thought of Sam entered Lucky's head. Something he needed to forget. Lucky entered her, making the though vanish, as soon as the moan escaped Maxie's lips. Lucky Crashed his lips back into Maxie and the two found a rhyme within each. Both wanting each other more than the other.

**Oh Oh**

**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober**

**Oh Oh**

**No Pain  
Inside  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?**

Maxie walked into the living room. She walked over to the front down and made sure the door was locked. She then leaned against it and slide down it till she hit the ground and then she just burst into tears. She knew this was something she might end up regretting. Before she had met Cooper, she had really fallen for Lucky, but he still loved his ex wife and hurt her so badly. Now she had just made about the worst mistake she ever could. It could not only cost her everything she had built up, but the newly found friendship she had found with Lulu. She just knew this was something that couldn't end very well.

**Will I ever feel this good sober?  
Tell me, No no no no no pain  
How do i feel this good sober?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bold - Song Lyrics. (Sober by Pink)


End file.
